


Tied to Apron Strings

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: Ignis has had a long hard day. You want to surprise him with nothing on but an apron and a big smile.





	Tied to Apron Strings

You fidgeted with the apron and glanced at the clock. Ignis should be arriving home soon, but the more you thought about this, the more you were chickatricing out of it. The idea was to welcome Ignis home wearing nothing but an apron, but as you stood with the garment in hand, you couldn’t help but worry that this might go too far.

He was your husband, you both were always willing to try new things. But that usually entailed new dishes he wanted to cook up. This was a whole other matter entirely and you prayed he didn’t find it utterly ridiculous. You undressed and put on the apron. It was white one that he used only at home and on it was written “Your opinion wasn’t in the recipe.” You heard the key in the lock and you stood, smiling, your heart hammering hard in your chest.

‘ _Here we go._ ’ You thought as the door opened.

Ignis unlocked his apartment door and pushed it open. To say the man was exhausted was an understatement. He had been running from floor to floor in the citadel all day and he was burnt out. After kicking off his shoes and throwing his keys on the table by the door, his eyes fell on you, and all exhaustion was forgotten. You stood there with nothing on except his apron and a big smile.

“Welcome home, stranger.” You purred and Ignis shut the door, remembering it was open. You saw the desire in his eyes as he took you in.

“Well, are you going to kiss your wife?” You teased. Your voice betraying nothing of your fears, but if his reaction was anything to go by, he seemed pleased. It seemed enough to snap him out of his revere, but as his eyes met yours, you felt that stirring in your stomach that told you tonight would be magical. He moved close to you, his eyes never leaving yours. His gloves were pulled off and thrown onto the coffee table. Once he reached you, he leaned close, placing a gentle kiss to your lips.

“Would you like dinner or me?” You purred when he pulled away.

“I think you know the answer to that question, kitten.” He growled before reaching behind you to undo the apron. His lips descended on yours again, but there was a hunger to the kiss this time that left your knees weak. Ignis’s hands were gently caressing your skin on your back, moving to your ass, leaving liquid fire in their wake. His delicate fingers coaxed you close to him and your legs around his waist. With you supported in his arms, he carried you to the bedroom where he lay you down on the bed.

Any fears or doubts you had washed away as he ground his clothed erection against your hips, the apron doing very little to cover you anymore (not that it did in the first place). Your hands went to work unbuttoning his shirt, his own sliding the apron out of the way so he could feel your skin. His green eyes were dark with desire as he gazed down at you.

“You’re breathtaking.” He breathed, carefully pulling the garment over your head. It was at this point you realized he was far too overdressed. Here you were completely nude before him and he was still dressed for work. Not having that, you finished unbuttoning his shirt, pushing the purple Coeurl printed fabric off his shoulders as well as the black blazer he wore. All that was left was the black trousers, but her hands were distracted by his torso.

For a man that appeared tall and lean, his muscles were very defined. They showed years of hard work in training to be able to fulfill his oath to protect Noctis. Hours he spent sparring, practicing, and improving to become the best. Your hands felt each of these muscles, enjoying the feel of them beneath your fingers. How his skin would twitch with each touch.

Ignis trailed kisses down your jaw to your neck where he bit down and sucked the skin into his mouth. The skin would bruise, showing everyone who you belonged to. Though he would never admit it out loud, he always found it erotic to see the marks of his passion on your skin. His hands cupped your breasts, massaging them as though he were kneading dough.

A moan escaped your lips as he played with your breasts, his hands always knowing what to do to make you feel nothing but pleasure. It always made you wonder how he knew your body better than you did, not that you were complaining. The man knew how to take care of you and how to get you to feel the most pleasure. Perhaps that was the reason you married him in the first place.

Trailing your hands down, you began to undo his belt. Once you unbuckled it, you unbuttoned his dress slacks and unzipped, slowly pushing them over his hips, letting his cock spring free. He was already hard and the organ twitched as you stroked him, making the strategist moan in pleasure. Your touches ignited a fire in him, but he kept the flames down. He wanted to take his time with you tonight. Swiftly, he kicked his pants and briefs off, not wanting the garments to get in his way later.

Ignis trailed kisses down to your breasts, licking first one of the nipples, then the other. He continued his path down, trailing kisses between the valley of your breasts, down your stomach, dipping his tongue into your navel before travelling lower. His glasses were askew on his face, his green eyes watching your face, wanting to etch every pleasured expression to memory. One of your hands tangled in his hair, causing a few strands to fall over his forehead.

“Ignis…” You breathed as his mouth skipped your center, trailing kisses to your thigh. The first time he had done this, you had been terribly embarrassed, but any embarrassment had flown out the window as soon as you realized how talented he was with his mouth. A gentle bite to your thigh brought you back to the present and you watched, and felt, as Ignis swiped his tongue between your folds.

“Such a delicacy. It shouldn’t be wasted.” He said, his voice husky with desire. Then he was upon you, his lips capturing your clit as a finger slowly slipped inside you. Your moan sent a thrill through him as he dragged his tongue over the bundle of nerves. Every sound you made let him know what he was doing was pleasing you. Slipping another finger inside, he curled his fingers as he thrust them in and out, ensuring he hit the spot that would cause you to see stars. As he did, you arched your back, gripping his hair tightly, pleasure building inside you as his sinful mouth continued its attack on your clit.

“Ignis!” You moaned as his pace increased. Your climax approached, your moans turning to whimpers as your fingers gently tugged his hair, pulling him towards you, begging for more. He slid a third finger inside, thrusting them quickly, hitting the sweet spot inside you each time. His name was like a prayer on your lips as you felt your climax building. Then, it was upon you, like waves crashing onto a shore, the pleasure washed over you. Your walls clamped down around his fingers as you cried out his name.

Ignis moaned as you came around his fingers, knowing that soon you would be coming around his cock. His tongue lapped up your juices as you came down from your high, his fingers sliding out of you. After a moment, you opened your eyes to see him sucking on the long digits, cleaning them of your essence.

“You are the most delicious dish I’ve ever tasted, kitten.” He whispered when the fingers were clean. You reached for him and he obliged, moving up your body to kiss you deeply, letting you taste your essence on his lips. His cock gently prodded your entrance, igniting your desire once more.

“Please, Ignis, I need to feel you inside me.” You whispered. Without another word, he positioned himself at your entrance and pushed in, his face watching yours for any sign of discomfort. Even after all this time, Ignis still worried about hurting you while making love and the fact that he did warmed your heart. Once he was completely inside, he kissed you tenderly, keeping his hips as still as he could.

“I love you.” He whispered into your ear, his hand entwining with one of yours. You didn’t remember when he removed his glasses, but the way he was nuzzling your neck told you he had.

“I love you, too.” You replied, your other hand resting on his shoulder. It was then that he began to move. Slowly, he pulled out before pushing back in, letting your velvety walls slide over his aching member. He loved starting this way, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of you all around him. His need for release soon overwhelmed him and he began increasing the pace of his thrusts, his necklace swinging back and forth with his movements.

As he moved inside you, your pleasure began building again. A pleasure that only Ignis could give you. With each thrust of his hips, he hit the tender spot inside you. How he managed to find it each time was a mystery to you, but as you looked into his eyes, you didn’t care. All that mattered in this moment, was him and the pleasure you both were sharing. As your pleasure grew, you felt the coil inside winding tighter and tighter. Your hand clenched his hand and your nails dug into his shoulder, moaning his name.

“Iggy…so close.” You moaned, your hips meeting his in a desperate attempt to reach your peak. Ignis groaned at your words, his own release close at hand.

“Come for me, kitten, show me how good I feel inside you.” He growled, not slowing his pace. Your body tightened at his words, your pleasure rising until finally your second orgasm washed over you. Your walls clamped down around his member, making him groan. Soon, he was climaxing with you, his hot seed spilling deep inside you. His thrusts slowed as he rode out his orgasm, milking every drop of seed until finally he stopped. Both of you panting and gasping, hands still entwined, heartbeats racing in sync.

Once he gained strength, Ignis pulled free from you. He lay beside you, pulling you close to his chest, peppering kisses across your forehead. You listened to his heartbeat calm as both of you basked in the afterglow of your lovemaking.

“What made you decide to do this, darling?” He asked after a time, meaning the apron. You blushed and smiled up at him.

“Just wanted to surprise you.” You answered making him smile.

“I believe you were successful in your endeavor.” He chuckled, making you laugh and nod.

“I have one other surprise.” Ignis raised an eyebrow, smile still on his face.

“Oh? What is it?” He asked, stroking your hair gently.

“I’m pregnant.”


End file.
